


What keeps you alive

by Heatherrrrr



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Background Gwen (Camp Camp), Camp Campbell (Camp Camp), David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), F/M, M/M, Teen Campers (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherrrrr/pseuds/Heatherrrrr
Summary: Max and Neil celebrate their anniversary at Neil's family's secluded cabin but as time goes on Max finds that there's more to Neil than he thought.This is based off of some movie I saw
Relationships: Max & Nikki (Camp Camp), Max/Sasha (Camp Camp), Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 8





	1. The beginning

"Don't worry it's just a month away it'll be fun!" I reassured Neil, though it should be the other way around he's the one driving and he knows what this place is.  
"Yeah I know,Max" just when he said that the car stopped and there it was, a giant log cabin. "How the fuck does your family own this?" All he did was shrug as he went to the trunk and grab our stuff.  
I hopped out of the car as Neil handed me a key "here its for the house"I nod and go for the front door, as I walk in I see how truly big this place is,I throw my jacket on the floor as I make my way up the stairs. I open a door,I see some bedroom and without even thinking I fall into the bed, damn I'm tired. "I see you found our room" Neil fell next to me, he grabbed my torso as I slowly fell asleep,smiling in the safe arms of my boyfriend.


	2. Well then

When I wake up I see that Neil is nowhere to be seen I looked everywhere in the house.

While I was running my hand on the walls as I walked through the hall past the kitchen down to the basement I saw a tiny hidden room in the forest corner of the basement "fuckin weird but okay" I'll ask Neil about that later,though something in me is telling me not to.

After I ate something I was gonna check outside to see if Neil was out there even though I thought he hated the outside but whatever. As I put my shoes on my phone rang with the contact 'Dad' I roll my eyes and answer  
"Hello,Max sorry for calling you so soon but I just want to make sure your okay!"   
He sounds so cheerful even when he's worried  
"Yeah I'm fine, I'm with the person I trust the most besides you and Gwen." I partially regretted saying that I trusted him off the bat but that'll get him off my ass for maybe a day. "Max! So did anything happen yet?" And Gwen took the phone, "God, no Gwen this is the first day and even if that happened why would I tell you shit" I'm a bit relieved that david didnt Calvin facecam or something or they'd see how red my fucking face is right now. "Okay okay we'll leave you two alone,bye shithead!" "Gwen! Don't be rude." I hung up before this call got any longer.  
Now what was I gonna do? Oh yeah! Outside.

I opened the front door and walked around the house and in the back yard there was a fucking hill going down scattered with spikey rocks, yikes that's a hazard. At the bottom there was a giant lake, reminds me of like lilac I frown upon the thought.   
Then at the bottom where the lake starts I see Neil scowling not even noticing my presence. "Uh Neil, you good?" He jumps at what I've said and quickly turned around.  
"Oh hey, Max!" Neil waved as he walked up towards me  
"Okay what the fuck Neil? You don't just run off while I'm asleep and what the fuck there's just a shit ton of rocks and a giant lake behind the house?" I was being a bit overdramatic but I just woke up and I want answers.   
"Yeah okay I get your confused, the rocks are a hazard I guess, the lake isn't something I can explain try asking the people who made the house for putting it next to the lake and I just wanted to see if there was anything that changed since the last time I was here." Neil walked off to the house waving for me to follow him.

Before I knew it the day had ended and I was eating dinner, Neil hasn't said much to me and I'm stuck wondering if he's pissed at me for earlier.   
Then a car came and parked near ours, Neil's face looked like he just got stabbed as he looked out the window.   
"Hey! Who's there?" The person who parked ran to our front yard and Neil opened the door to see why the fuck this person is here.  
"Neil! Ugh it's just you, your family hasn't been here in years so I thought another person has broken in again." I looked outside to see who was talking to Neil and see a girl wearing a long pink skirt, black short shirt showing off her shoulders, light pink skin and bright pink eyes and long fluffy salmon pink hair.  
Wait she looks kinda like "Sasha?"   
She looked up at my disbelieved face "Oh hey,Max!" She seems alot less bitchy last time I saw her.  
"Wait you live her too? I thought nobody was around for miles!" I exclaimed glaring at Neil for a bit. "Oh, my family also owns a little place across the lake over there, Apparently Neil and I hung out alot when we were younger we just totally forgot about that" Sasha smiled a bit "Hey, I wanna apologize for being such a brat back at camp"   
"Tch don't apologize we were all shits back then" Sasha and I laughed until Neil coughed obnoxiously "Anyways its Max's and I's anniversary so we'd like to be alone for awhile." Is it bad that a part of me didn't want him to mention we were dating? Yeah I think that's bad.   
"Oh well if you ever need me I'm just a lake away, have fun guys!" Then she drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a quick update huh


	3. Boat ride

"Hey stop acting like it's the first day of camp again." Neil smiled at me  
I walked out to the back of the cabin looking down at all the rocks and felt an ominous feeling behind me I quickly turned around to see Neil. I smile at him as I carefully walk down the rocks, near the water theres a fucking boat up canoe.

"Wanna take it out for a ride" I looked at Neil very confused "Dude I thought you hated nature and doing anything physically active?"   
All he did was roll his eyes as he got the boat out into the water. "Well? Come on!" I sighed and got in.

By the time we got back into land it was night and honestly I had fun, we flirted and kissed a bit something we didn't do this whole get away. Before we decided to get home we saw Sasha's place, she even waved at us then Neil said we had to get home.


	4. Oh

I make sure that I wake up way before Neil does, last night we were a bit more intimate than the first night so that's good I guess, anyways waking up this early usually pisses me off but I just can't shake the feeling that Neil's acting strange. I then remember Sasha said she and Neil hung out before here, maybe she knows something or it's just all in my head either way I could try and catch up with her. 

I couldn't take the car there since Neil will see it's missing or wake up just how loud the car is when it starts and I am not walking. I sigh as I walk towards the boat jumping in as I slowly go off to sasha's house.   
"Max? What are you doing here so early?" She opened the door for me to walk in and this place is less pink then I thought it would be. "You want anything?" Sasha walked by tilting her head. "Nah I'm fine, princess." I sat on the near couch thinking how I'm gonna ask such a weird question.   
"So, how've you been?" She smiled and sat down next to me. "Well after camp David and Gwen adopted after some weird dramatic family shit went down, I stuck contact with Neil and Nikki then a bit later Neil and I started dating." I started getting a bit embarrassed about telling her all this.  
She smiled at me "Yeah I figured something like that would happen considering how much of a parent that David guy was to you." She leaned back and crossed her arms "How about you?" My question seemed to catch her off guard a bit, "oh, well nothing really changed with me, after I was thrown into the real world, got less entitled, accidentally ran a drug cartel again and the only people who I still have contact with is Tabii,Erin,Vera and some guy who's basically my dad you probably dont know him." I have many questions about some of the things she's said but I dont want to press further and be a dick. "Nothing really changing? That seems like alot if changed looking back on 12 yr old you" I rolled my eyes and laugh.  
"Pfft whatever you say." She sinked deeper into her position smiling a bit   
Hey, you know how you said you hung out with Neil before? I'm curious what did you two even do?" She tilts her head at my question "two? You mean three."   
"Wait what three?" I'm getting so confused by this sudden information. "Neil never told you about Jessie?" The way her face looks it seems like I should know about this fucking person.   
"No?" I yelled it out a little bit but whatever. "Oh boy well, Jessie was just Neil's best friend they were also a nerd like him we hung out a bit and after Jessie kinda...died" she looked really uncomfortable talking about this honestly I'm not surprised. "Holyshit, hey I should leave but uh here," she looked kinda sad about it before I pulled out my phone "let's keep contact incase we wanna hang out?"   
"Sure dude I'd like that" she then puts her number into my phone and does the same with mine for hers. "Well bye,Princess!" I smiled as I hurried outside and jumped into the boat. I've been gone for at least an hour and now itll take me another hour to get across the lake fuck Neil's gonna be pissed or concerned.  
I walk up the hill after I finished rowing that damn boat and run inside the cabin. "Max what the fuck!" Neil exclaims loudly "I should be saying that to you!" I point a finger up at Neil. "Why haven't you told be about Jessie?" I cross my arms getting quieter, and looking at his face scares me to see his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Neil is allergic to peanuts in this, why? dont worry about it


End file.
